1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end fittings and more specifically to end fittings adapted for coupling fluid conduits.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a fluid conduit is coupled to a valve body or another fluid conduit by a threaded connector or a split-ring lock system. Both of these systems have disadvantages. For example, the split-ring lock system cannot provide a completed support around the circumference of the coupler. Furthermore it requires special tools to assemble and disassemble the ring.
Threaded couplers require an inordinate amount of time to assemble. They also have a high propensity to damage, for example by cross threading and inappropriate tightening. In a threaded coupler design, a coupling nut may be used to attach a fluid conduit assembly to a valve body. The size of the nut is controlled by the largest diameter of the conduit over which the nut must slide. In another application, when a nut cannot slide axially along the conduit, a conventional system requires use of a retaining ring to hold the nut on the conduit. In this case, if the retaining ring is permanently attached, then destruction of the ring and possibly a segment of the conduit must occur in order to remove the nut.